Events/Combat
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Combat related events Fired when a creature hits another creature. Note that this can fire for players if the server is out of sync. ; arg1 : chat message Fired when a creature misses another creature. Note that this can fire for players if the server is out of sync. ; arg1 : chat message Fired when a creature hits a party member ; arg1 : chat message Fired when a creature misses a party memeber ; arg1 : chat message Fired when a creature hits you or your pet ; arg1 : chat message Fired when a creature misses you or your pet ; arg1 : chat message Fires when player's faction changes. ie: "Your reputation with Timbermaw Hold has very slightly increased." -- NEW 1.9 Fired when a friendly player dies ; arg1 : chat message (format: "%s dies") Fired when the player gains any amount of honor, anything from an honorable kill to bonus honor awarded. ; arg1 : chat message (format: "%s dies, honorable kill Rank: %s (Estimated Honor Points: %d)" or "You have been awarded %d honor.") If you provide the killing blow, you may or may not get a 'unit dies' event but you will get a 'slain unit' event, the 'slain unit' event is fired before the 'unit dies' message is, if you do not provide the killing blow you will get a 'unit dies'. Fired when any hostile NPC or player dies near you. ; arg1 : Message (eg: "Snowshow Rabbit dies." ) Fired when you are the killing blow against any NPC or player ; arg1 : Message (eg: "You have slain Snowshow Rabbit!") Fired when a you hit a creature. Also called when you hurt yourself by falling, drowning or burning on a campfire. ; arg1 : chat message Fired when a you miss a creature ; arg1 : chat message Fired when a mob begins casting a beneficial spell and again when the casting is completed. arg1 is the full combat chat text. Examples: Mob begins to cast Heal. Mob's Heal heals Mob for 20. Fired when a creature begins to cast a damage spell or when a creature casts a damage spell on a raid member who is not in your group. Also triggered when a pet is damaged by a creature's spell. Ex: Ragnaros' Wrath of Ragnaros hits PlayerName for 1000. Fired when a mob completes casting a harmful spell on you. (The message for the mob beginning to cast is given by CHAT_MSG_SPELL_CREATURE_VS_CREATURE_DAMAGE.) ;arg1: full combat chat text and includes results of the cast or skill use (e.g. hit, resist, dodge). Examples: : Mob's Poison hits you for 10. : Mob's Melee Special was dodged. : Mob's Nuke was resisted. Fired when a buff (or possibly item) damages an opponent in response to an action... IE Thorns. Discovered a bug with this event as of v1.8. You can use CHAT_MSG_FRIENDLYPLAYER_DAMAGE to check for "Bob begins to cast Firebolt." However, if Bob joins your party, it does not show up in CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PARTY_DAMAGE as one would expect. It shows up in CHAT_MSG_SPELL_HOSTILEPLAYER_DAMAGE. This seems to only be the case for "begins to cast". Other damage messages properly show up under CHAT_MSG_SPELL_PARTY_DAMAGE. Example: : Highland Strider suffers 8 Fire damage from your Fireball. Also records other people's DoT's, whether you are grouped or not, in combat or not. For some weird reason, this event is fired when someone heals yourself or another player, eg "Priest's Flash Heal critically heals you for 2342" Haven't tested any other conditions as of yet. Fired (possibly among other times) when you are debuffed - so Disarm, Silenced, etc. I know the name doesn't match, but if you want to verify, enable printing this in your chat log. Get into combat and get debuffed. After combat, scroll back up, and while the debuff message is onscreen, change the chat color of this message, and you will see it change... Very strange. I assume this is named after poisons or diseases, but I haven't actually tested if those trigger this. See CHAT_MSG_SPELL_AURA_GONE_SELF if you want to know when it wears off (both buffs and debuffs). This is accurate as of US Release 1.2.4 (4222), tested by hacking Scrolling Combat Text. ;arg1: full text of the debuff message, e.g. "You are Disarmed." This is also fired during the Gnomish Death Ray's channel. This is indeed triggered by poison / disease. arg1 messages in the form of: "You suffer 3 damage from Scorpid's Poison" or "You are afflicted by Something" come from this event. --Syllani Fired whenever you cast a damage-dealing spell. arg1 holds the exact same string that is posted to the Combat Log. (eg. "Your Fireball hits Snivvle for 842.") Also fired when your spell does not actually take effect; ie. if it is resisted, or if the target is immune. A "resist" message is "Your Banish was resisted by Felguard Elite." while an "immune" message is of the format "Your Fire Blast failed. Firelord is immune." (new with patch 1.12) Fired when the player takes or avoids damage, receives heals, gains mana/energy/rage, etc. This event is used by Blizzard's floating combat text addon. ; arg1 : Combat message type. Known values include "DAMAGE", "SPELL_DAMAGE", "DAMAGE_CRIT", "HEAL", "PERIODIC_HEAL", "HEAL_CRIT", "MISS", "DODGE", "PARRY", "BLOCK", "RESIST", "SPELL_RESISTED", "ABSORB", "SPELL_ABSORBED", "MANA", "ENERGY", "RAGE", "FOCUS", "SPELL_ACTIVE", "COMBO_POINTS", "AURA_START", "AURA_END", "AURA_START_HARMFUL", "AURA_END_HARMFUL", "HONOR_GAINED", and "FACTION". ; arg2 : For damage, power gain and honor gains, this is the amount taken/gained. For heals, this is the healer name. For auras, the aura name. For block/resist/absorb messages where arg3 is not nil (indicating a partial block/resist/absorb) this is the amount taken. For faction gain, this is the faction name. For the SPELL_ACTIVE message, the name of the spell (abilities like Overpower and Riposte becoming active will trigger this message). ; arg3 : For heals, the amount healed. For block/resist/absorb messages, this is the amount blocked/resisted/absorbed, or nil if all damage was avoided. For faction gain, the amount of reputation gained. Fired when the player's pet begins attacking. Fired when the player's pet ceases attack Fired when your combo points change. ;arg1: always "player", not the number of combo points you have. Use the GetComboPoints() API to get the exact number of combo points you have. Fires after the PLAYER_CONTROL_LOST event, when control has been restored to the player. Fires whenever the player is unable to control the character. Examples are when afflicted by fear or when using a taxi. Fired when a player engages auto-attack. Note that firing a gun or a spell, or getting aggro, does NOT trigger this event. From a post by Dhrago on the WoW forums: : PLAYER_ENTER_COMBAT and PLAYER_LEAVE_COMBAT are for *MELEE* combat only. They fire when you initiate autoattack and when you turn it off. However, any spell or ability that does not turn on autoattack does not trigger it. Nor does it trigger when you get aggro.'' : You probably want PLAYER_REGEN_DISABLED (happens when you get aggro) and PLAYER_REGEN_ENABLED (happens when you lose aggro).'' Fired when the player leaves combat through death, defeat of opponents, or an ability. Does not fire if a player flees from combat on foot. Fired whenever you get aggro, as normal regen rates are disabled during combat. Fired after ending combat, as regen rates return to normal. Useful for determining when a player has lost aggro. This event is fired whenever the player's target is changed, including when the target is lost. The arg1--arg9 values are undefined; they will be whatever they were in the previous event, i.e. if you click a unit portrait to change target, arg1 will be "LeftButton" - if you click a macro button, it will be the macro script, etc. :: There used to be an old notice here about UnitName() et al not returning correct info immediately after a target change, but as even FrameXML itself depends on it doing so, I assume that's outdated and/or inaccurate information. --Mikk 13:11, 25 August 2006 (EDT) Fired when an npc or player participates in combat ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity ; arg2 : Action,Damage,etc (e.g. DODGE, BLOCK, WOUND, MISS, PARRY, RESIST, ...) ; arg3 : Critical/Glancing indicator (e.g. CRITICAL, CRUSHING, GLANCING) ; arg4 : The numeric damage ; arg5 : Damage type in numeric value (0 - physical; 1 - holy; 2 - fire; 4 - frost; 5 - shadow; 6 - arcane)